


Just promise me something

by Kru



Series: against all odds [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 5 Times, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Phone Calls & Telephones, Shameless Smut, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Workplace Relationship, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kru/pseuds/Kru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Q and Bond tried to communicate on the phone and one time Q managed to finally come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just promise me something

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with [Lu's](http://luainn.tumblr.com/) idea of "Bond is hungry" because she was at work and she couldn't go out to eat for like straights 8 hours. Then I finished with this... Shameless Valentine's Day Fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> Basically, because we all need such story on this day.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta by [Linnet](http://the-midnight-blogger.tumblr.com/) \- your work is pure magic! 

Q looked at the red button flashing at the top of his intercom screen. It signalled an incoming call before the initial sound but this time Q wasn’t fast enough and as he reached for his headphones, the annoying noise resound through the whole office.

He picked up the call quickly and pushed the earpiece into his ear, saying breathily, “I’m in the middle of something here.”

“Should I be jealous?” a husky voice reached him from the other side and caused an involuntary shiver to go down Q’s spine.

“If Banque centrale du Luxembourg is a potential candidate for stealing my heart then yes, please go ahead with the jealousy,” Q huffed, trying to concentrate more on typing another line of code than on the soft laugh on the other side. When he spoke again, his voice was nearly a growl. “What is it, 007?”

“Are we going back to titles? It must be something serious then,” the agent started to analyse, with a bored note playing in his tone and some far noises of the city buzzing in the background.  “Let’s see... M wants to block the funds of that bookkeeper who works with Moroccan arms dealers?”

“How do you always know what I’m doing here when you’re even not in the building?” Q asked with a tired sigh, pausing his typing for a moment.

“You’re my priority,” Bond murmured, low and intimate, “so it's my job to know.”

Q pushed his glasses higher up his nose, going through his previous work and double checking whether he had made a mistake in the code. With Bond in his ear anything could be possible. Q had worked with this man for almost year and a half but he still couldn’t control his body when he heard that rough, sensual tone inside his head.

Finally, he pressed the last button, saying at the same time, “So to what do I own this pleasure, James?”

“That’s better,” Bond said, the slight inflection of a smile creeping into his tone. “I just finished a horrid meeting with the PM and I wanted to tell you that I’m going straight home. Do you want me to pick up something to eat on my way back?”

“Apart from my tired arse?”

“That’s my dessert, love” Q heard the smirk hidden in Bond’s voice. “What are we going to have for the main course?”

“I’m stuck here for at least the next two hours,” the young man explained, sinking deeper into his chair. “If you are hungry just go for whatever you like.”

“I’ll wait,” James just answered and then disconnect the call.

*

When the phone started to ring again Q was still sitting behind his desk with his forehead rested on his keyboard, head buried in his folded arms. His thoughts were circulating somewhere around the problem that had suddenly popped up during his little operation. He still couldn’t crack the damn bank’s system and it was driving him mad.

He was a genius for God’s sake, not a bloody magician. Mallory, as always, expected him to do the impossible. Well for the most part he managed to provide that, but this time he was too tired and too distracted to even care that the security protocols seemed unbreakable. He was only a human. He wanted to be already at home. With Bond. Probably in bed. But he wouldn’t complain about their sofa either.

“I know,” Q answered ahead of the assumed question, knowing exactly who had called him. “It’s taking more time than I thought. I promised two hours but it might stretch to one more.”

“Are you getting clumsy?” Bond's voice was muted at the other end. “Maybe too old?”

Q growled, holding his head up to look at the main screen with distaste. “I’ll show you how I’m getting clumsy by blocking your damn bank account once I get into this stupid system. How does that sound?”

“You know that I like it when you play rough and dirty,” Bond laughed and Q might hear running water buzzing in his earpiece. “I wanted to wait to have a shower too but this new development means I need to go along with it all by myself.”

“Bond,” Q moaned loudly, falling back in the chair. “Don’t do this to me right now.”

“Do what?” Bond murmured, “I shouldn’t talk about the whole bath filled up with hot water and foam, waiting for me to settle there and relax?”

“I beg you,” Q huffed out. “I need to stay focused, I need to finish this.”

“And when you finish,” James started to say, low and intimate, “What do you want to do?”

“Eat,” the younger man said quickly, adding “You.”

James only made a low sound of appreciation, probably settling in the bathtub. “How can I surprise you?”

“Surprise,” Q repeated slowly, suddenly realizing something he had forgotten before. “Of course! Surprise! I’m going to cut the electricity for a couple of seconds and place the bag there just to occupy the system with restoring while the virus works on the security protocols,” Q said, starting to type instantly.  

“I’m glad I could help,” Bond huffed out a laugh and disconnected.   

*

He was typing like crazy, smiling at his screen and just sometimes muttering words of distant songs that played in the background. He didn’t hear any other sound. He didn’t see anything apart from the screen. It was perfect.

Q forgot about the passing time. He was shut away from the world, completely lost in his own thoughts. It was just him and the system again, the lines of code and wires that carried his plan into some far end at the other side of Europe. In minutes he had managed to bypass servers and discovered the main archives with the protocols, but building a new bug from scratch had cost him another two hours. And he had to admit, once he had got the hint, he had started to enjoy it again.

It was moments like this he loved his job the most. He loved the thrill of the unknown and the great taste of the victory. It was almost as good as sex. Almost. Because nothing was as good as sex with James, he thought, and then suddenly a far noise reached his senses. It was his phone. Not the one on the desk, because he had muted it completely, but the one in his bag.

Q reached for it, pressing the green button. He wanted to say something but Bond cut him of immediately, saying, "I've been trying to reach you for the past hour."

“Are you-” Q wanted to ask, but James interrupted him again.

“I’m not, Q” Bond said quickly and Q heard from his tone that the man was indeed calm. “I was just worried that something was off.”

Q exhaled a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. He smiled softly to himself, looking at his watch. “You must be starving…”

“Yes, for you,” Bond conceded. “What did you managed to do in those three hours when you just drifted off?”

“I’m almost done,” Q admitted, smiling brightly. “I managed to get in. Now I only need to do the paper work.”

“I do hate when bureaucracy stands between us,” Bond murmured at the back of his throat. “When will you be at home?”

“Did I hear a desperate note playing in that question?” Q grinned to himself, seeing his own reflection in the logging off screen. “James Bond, are you desperate to see me?”

“One more word and I’m taking that assignment in Borneo,” Bond warned him, trying to be serious, but the shade of a smile was clear in his voice.

“Does that mean I’ll be on my own for the next three months?” Q asked, adding quickly, “Oh, and I forgot to tell you, we have a new engine specialist.  He just got out of university, tall and blond... Moneypenny says he is totally into m-“

“Q,” Bond growled, this time without amusement, “Get your arse over here.”

“I will,” Q laughed out loud and disconnected.

*

Half an hour later Q put the last dot on his statement and started to sign off of his computers.

“Unusual,” Q whispered to himself, stretching out while he rotated in his chair and pressed one of the buttons at his desk to change the milky glass of his office windows into transparent surface.

The office was already quiet, so different from the daily rush. The night shift slowly started to appear, replacing people that worked during the day and who were now running home. Strangely, Q discovered only now that most of the staff had left their desks earlier than usual and the ones left were hurrying to switch off their computers, putting their coats on while already in motion.

His computers gave him a warning noise, communicating that the logging off process was finished properly. The whole machine went into standby mode, making the room completely silent. Q sighed, looking at the documentation arranged in the ideal order on his desk. It had been a long day... There were some papers that still required Mallory’s signature, but they could wait until Monday, and Q could finally leave for his well-deserved weekend.

Oh yeah, it was Friday... That’s why people were rushing to go home, he thought. Normally he would stay until very late, but as he had done a great job today, and he thought that he could use the reward that James was sure to provide him with.

As he collected some documents, putting them to his messenger bag, Q told his phone to call Bond.

The man picked it up after the first tone. “Love?”

“I’ll be in a half,” Q said, squeezing his mobile between his shoulder and cheek. “But I was wondering whether I should pick up something to eat, since your first call was ages ago.”

“I took care of that,” James answered, enigmatically, and Q could hear the rattle of plates being set in the background.

“What are you doing there?” He asked suspiciously, closing his bag and taking his parka from the sofa.

He dressed, still manoeuvring his phone when James only murmured, “Come home and you will see,” and then disconnected.

Q smirked into his mobile, turning to leave, when he saw Tanner standing in the doorway. The smile slowly drained from his lips as the man breathed out slowly, sitting on the edge of his desk.

“I know you want to fly early today like everyone else,” the Chief of Staff said, his expression purely apologetic, “but M wants to see you. He wants to be prepared for the early meeting on Monday.”

“Today is like any other day,” Q shrugged. “It’s just a Friday.”

“Yeah, but still you probably want to-” Tanner started, but before he managed to say anything more, Q interrupted him.

“Just go already.” He poked Tanner on the shoulder, passing him in the doorway. “Bond told me you’re going to visit that blond from Dartmouth this weekend,” he added, and with that, he rushed on up the stairs to the upper floors.

*

Once Q finally got out of the building he felt wasted. It was pitch black outside since the light of street lamps wasn’t strong enough to overcome the mist. Its thick layers spread over London, making every noise far and distant. Breezy, almost delicate in texture, rain was drizzling from the sky, so Q pulled the hood of his parka up instantly, stepping onto the wet pavement.

He didn’t go straight to Vauxhall station, but decided to go to Pimlico instead, calling James on his way to the train. The man hadn't left him any missed calls or voice mails, and that wasn’t a good sign.

Q walked along Vauxhall Bridge, listening to the steady sound of the dial tone. After minutes without the answer he understood that he wouldn’t have a chance to explain to Bond why he was so terribly late. It seemed that their plans for a free evening together had been doomed from the beginning, and every force ruling on this world had been working against them.

Hiding deeper inside his hood, Q listened to James’ voice recording on his voicemail system. “It’s Bond. You know what to do."

“I hope you didn’t abandon me,” Q started awkwardly, hating talking to the machine. “And that you just don’t hear your mobile, which would be quite understandable since you tend do that whenever someone calls you from the office... And yes, I know I’m starting to go off topic, but I wanted to tell you that M held me for a while, but I’m heading home right now. If you call me just know I’m taking tube in a minute and I’ll be out of reach. See you, love you,” he added after a second of hesitation and put his mobile in to the parka pocket, changing it for his Oyster card. He could regret that cheesy part later.

The train arrived just in time as he walked onto the platform. He jumped in before the doors closed, smiling at his reflection in the window. The carriage was jammed, but he wanted to be home as soon as possible, so there was no chance of waiting for the next one.

Surviving only one stop pressed to the inside of the door, Q changed quickly for the District line at Victoria. He started to feel more relaxed once he was listening to the rhythmical patter of the speeding carriage. He even thought that maybe his bad luck had passed, giving him the opportunity to be at home faster than he expected, when the train suddenly stopped.

“There are minor problems at Gloucester Road Station,” the tube driver announced through the speaker. “We’ll be departing in fifteen minutes.”

“Oh, that’s just fucking great,” Q sighed, dropping his head onto the back of the seat.

*

The train had stood on the doorstep of the damn station for half an hour. Q was still murmuring quiet insults as he tried to look for his keys in his abysmal bag. The bloody things vanished and he couldn’t even feel them under his fingers.

With a loud growl of frustration, he threw his bag on the doormat, crouching on the floor and taking out all his stuff. Only when it was empty he reached into his pockets, finding his keys in one of them

“For God’s sake!” Q snarled, grabbing all his belongings in a rush and opening the door with shaking hands.

He was even more annoyed because Bond didn’t seem to be at home. Q knocked a couple of times and there was no reaction from inside. He had also called James twice on his way back from the station, but he reached the voicemail again.

With Bond everything was possible... And although they hadn't had one of those stupid fights for weeks now, Q suspected the worst. He always suspected the worst. He thought that maybe James was fed up with his constant negligence of their time together and had just gone for one of his crazy rides around nearby bars and pubs like he used to do before they were together.

So Q kicked the door closed with maybe a bit too much force. He tossed the papers and his bag on the drawer in the corridor, hanging his wet parka deliberately on Bond’s wool coat form the new Tom Ford collection.

If the old bastard had left him on this Friday night, then he could deal with stains on the damn thing, Q thought, entering their living room. He switched on the lights, suddenly stopping on the doorstep. Words stuck on his lips as his mind went completely blank when he saw the set up table, the still unlit candles and a big bunch of cheesy red roses.

“Fuck,” Q whispered, looking around with the dizzy, strange feeling of something being not right. When his eyes skimmed over the big, electronic clock with a calendar, hanging in the open kitchen and illuminated in the dimmed light, he understood. “Double fuck."

“I hope,” he heard a husky voice from behind the sofa.

Q walked slowly into that direction, seeing Bond sprawled comfortably on the big pillows. He lay on his stomach with his shirt un-tucked from the trousers and the buttons undone. Suspenders hung loosely on the man’s sides, sleeves rolled up to the elbows and hair tussled from the sleep.

“James, if I only knew...” Q started but Bond only smiled lazily, interrupting him.

“Come here,” he murmured, still not opening his eyes.

Q didn’t need more encouragement. He tossed off his shoes and gently climbed onto the sofa, lying on the top of his lover. He instantly slipped his hands under James’ massive torso, looking for warmth(,) and wrapped his arms tightly, causing a low murmur of rumbling pleasure in the man’s chest under him.

“You told me once that you want something that normal people would do,” Bond whispered, smiling when Q nuzzled at the back of his neck, hiding his face in James’ short hair. “So I wanted to surprise you.”

“I totally forgot that today is Valentine’s Day,” Q said quietly, settling more comfortably over the agent. “I’m sorr-“

“Q, it’s okay,” James huffed out a rough laugh, suddenly moving under him. With unexpected speed and smoothness he quickly manoeuvred Q into his arms, swiftly trapping the younger man under his body. “Tanner called and told me you got sucked with Mallory.”

“Still, I don’t have anything for you,” Q admitted, tracing his hands up the man’s shoulder to tangle them in his hair.

“Only promise me something,” James said, giving in to the touch and hovering above Q, only millimetres away from his lips.

“Anything,” Q huffed, trying to reach for the kiss.

“From now on we won't do things like normal people,” Bond said with a smirk. “And I can make a mess of you before we eat that bloody Valentine’s dinner.”

“I can arrange that,” Q answered with a smile on his own lips and finally closed their mouths in a desperate kiss.

 


End file.
